


Scared

by Moreena



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, Emotions, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Old Writing, death scare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreena/pseuds/Moreena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa is away when he sees the news and hurries home as quickly as he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Old work, circa 2010. Random drabble, just for mild angst purposes.

Trowa sighed and felt himself falling apart on the inside. Too much fighting, too much stupidity. Too many men trying to take control of the rest of the world had left him drained emotionally, physically and mentally. He just wanted to go home and be with his lover. But that wasn’t going to happen. He’d been in space when he’d heard the news. There’d been an assassination attempt on Quatre’s life. No one knew who it was, or why exactly. They’d blown up his car, just as he was getting into it.

That was what the news footage showed anyway. Trowa had watched and re-watched it and couldn’t really tell what happened. He’d gotten no messages from any of the other pilots, and no word from Rashid. His fear was competing with his anger. If something had happened to his lover, he had a right to know. Unless the worse had happened… And Rashid was just waiting to give him the news in person.

His heart fell to his feet as he stepped off his shuttle and looked around, trying to find a familiar face. He found none and his worry and fear increased. He gathered his bags and headed outside where he spotted a familiar uniform. It was the same style that Rashid wore, but was definitely not one of the men Trowa recognized. The man took his bags and stowed them in the trunk of a small car and held the door open for him before he got into the driver’s seat and began to drive. He muttered something into his shoulder, which Trowa assumed was to Rashid or someone else, to let them know that he was safely home.

He turned to watch out the window as the scenery passed, and before he knew it his head was pressed to the window, and he was asleep, although the drive wasn’t particularly long.

“Mr. Barton, we’re here,” a low voice said to him.

He twitched and sat up, awake with just those words, an old habit he hadn’t quite worked himself out of yet. He looked around to find himself outside of Quatre’s home, noticing the extra guards patrolling around the perimeter, and he knew there were even more in hiding, along the property.

He climbed out of the car and took his bags, and walked inside, dropping his bags inside the door. No one was around to greet him and the knot of panic in his stomach grew again.

“Quatre? Rashid?”

No one answered him, and he began to explore, looking in all the rooms. Each was as empty as the hallway, and he was slowly losing his hope as he came to the bedroom. He pushed open the door and something practically barreled out of the door and into him. He let out a grunt and caught whoever it was and looked down into a mop of blonde hair. It was a bit shorter than he remembered but he squeezed it tightly, almost enough to crush ribs.

“Quatre you bastard you didn’t let me know you were ok. God Quatre…” Trowa whispered, squeezing his eyes shut to prevent the tears that were going to spill over.

“I couldn’t love… We couldn’t risk them trying to hurt you to hurt me. I was lucky… Just some singed hair and a few cracked ribs from where I got shoved out of the way. Rashid took the worst of it…”

Trowa nodded and pulled his lover into the bedroom and onto the bed, pulling his lover into his arms and letting his emotions work out of him. He didn’t care that he was crying. All that mattered was that Quatre was safe, even if he hadn’t been there to protect him. His Quatre was home, alive and in his arms. If he fell apart, it didn’t matter. Quatre would protect him and help him regain his true self. But for now, he held him tighter and refreshed himself in the arms of his lover.


End file.
